Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter’s Birthday
Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter’s Birthday Is A Birthday Episode, Featuring The PBS Kids Characters & AlexBrattenRockz Characters. Cast * Bear * Treelo * Pip & Pop * Ojo * Tutter * Ursa * Luna * Big Bird * Elmo * Snuffy * Grover * Telly Monster * Ernie * Bert * Baby Bear * Cookie Monster * Rosita * Oscar the Grouch * Slimey * Count Von Count * Zoe * Curly Bear * Chickens * Herry Monster * Narf * Googel * Mel * Alan * Bob * Gabi * Gina * Gordon * Luis * Maria * Miles * Mr. Noodle * Dorothy * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Tinky-Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Po * Humbah * Zumbah * Zing-Zing Zingbah * Jumbah * Jingbah * Caillou * Jackie * Inez * Matt * Digit * The Hacker * Buzz & Delete * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Cleo * T-Bone * Mac * Arthur * D.W. * Baby Kate * Buster * Francine * Muffy * Brain * Binky * Sue Ellen * Fern * George * Prunella * Mr. Ratburn * Grandma Thora * Grandpa Dave * Bob the Builder * Maya & Miguel * Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat * Jay Jay The Jet Plane * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * George Shrinks * Max * Emmy * Enrique * Ord * Cassie * Zak & Wheezie * Quetzal * Theo * Cleo * Lionel * Leona * Click the Mouse * Thomas The Train * Snook the Sloth * Burdette * Madge * Bob * Oko * Wartz * Ick * Riona * WordGirl * Curious George * The Man with the Yellow Hat * Super Why * Alpha Pig * Wonder Red * Princess Presto * Woofster * Bear * Sheep * Pig * Frog * Dog * Duck * Ant * Sid The Science Kid * Martha Speaks * Buddy * Tiny * Daniel Tiger * Mom Tiger * Dad Tiger * Baby Margaret * Grandpere Tiger * O the Owl * X the Owl * Katerina Kittycat * Henrietta Pussycat * Prince Wednesday * King Friday XIII * Queen Sara Saturday * Prince Tuesday * Chrissie * Miss Elaina * Music Man Stan * Lady Elaine * Jodi Platypus * Dr. Platypus * Teddy Platypus * Leo Platypus * Nana Platypus * Teacher Harriet * Baker Aker * Mr. McFeely * Dr. Anna * Trolley * Max * Mama Mirabelle * Karla * Bo * Toopy & Binoo * Papa Bear * Mama Bear * Brother Bear * Sister Bear * The Cat In The Hat * Nick & Sally * Fish * Thing One and Thing Two * Sally's Mommy * Nick's Mommy * Sally’s Daddy * Nick’s Daddy * Peg & Cat * Peg’s Mommy * Peep * Chirp * Quack * Wishbone * Corduroy * Ruff Ruffman * Blossom * The Zula Patrol * Franny * Seven Little Monsters * Pocoyo * Pato * Elly * Man & Children * Loula * Sleepy Bird * Nina * Wimzie * Zoom Kids * Piggley Winks * The Puzzle Place gang * The Magic School Bus gang * Loonete * Timothy * Steve * Blue * Joe * Tickety Tock * Slippery Soap * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Shovel * Pail * Periwinkle * Magenta * Green Puppy * Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper * Paprika & Cinnamon * Dora * Boots * Benny * Isa * Tico * Diego * Baby Jaguar * Swiper * Big Red Chicken * Grumpy Old Troll * Azul * Backpack * Map * The Fiesta Trio * Mami * Papi * Abuela * Daisy * Alicia * Boots' Daddy * Boots' Mommy * Rescue Pack * Click * Bobo Brothers * Oswald * Weenie * Henry * Daisy * Johnny Snowman * Madame Butterfly * Catrina * Eggbert and Leo * Pablo * Tyrone * Uniqua * Tasha * Austin * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * DJ Lance * Muno * Foofa * Brobee * Toodee * Plex * Kai-Lan * Wubbzy * Hoho * Daizy * SpongeBob * Patrick * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Sandy * Mrs. Puff * Pearl * Plankton * Karen * Gary * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Kimi Finster * Phil & Lil DeVille * Angelica Pickles * Susie Carmichael * Dil Pickles * Kathy * Julie * Derek * Carlos * Kelly * Tosha * Min * Shawn * The Winkster * Alex Bratten (Me) Summary Today is Tutter's birthday and our friends PBS Kids, Nick Jr., Nickelodeon & Disney Characters, in the Big Blue House decide to throw him a special surprise birthday party. Elmo, Daniel, Tasha, Plex, Grover, SpongeBob, Eggbert, Curious George, Super Why & Pip and Pop are placed in charge of the decorations, but run into trouble with the balloons. All the noise attracts Tutter, but Bear manages to head him off with our help. Tutter learns that having a birthday means becoming a year older. He speculates on all the great things he'll be able to do while he's older. Count, Wubbzy, Big Bird, Linny, Oswald, Weenie, Daisy, Alpha Pig, Snook, Sid The Science Kid & Ojo works on the cake and Pablo, Toopy, & Binoo, Bo, Zoe, Muno, Foofa, Dad Tiger, Grover, Kai Lan, Oscar, Slimey, Martha, Mr. Noodle, Barney & Treelo wraps Tutter's present. Tuck, Steve, Henry, Papa Bear, Arthur, Jodi Platypus, Clifford, Dora & Treelo, though, gets so excited about the birthday that at first he wants to keep the present for himself. Gallery Bear Brushing His Teeth.jpg Transcript Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter’s Birthday/Transcript Category:Spoofs Category:Bear in the Big Blue House TV Spoofs Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Spoofs Category:Alex Bratten Crossovers Category:PBS Kids Crossovers